My Life is a Movie: ch 9
by UrS0D00rk3y
Summary: (Continuation of story that was deleted)Hermione’s shocked to see Draco in a Muggle café, but after a brief confrontation she realizes she’s made a mistake. This guy’s way too nice to be a Malfoy, & did he just say there was a movie called Harry Potter


**A/N: **This is the 9th chapter to my story My Life is a Movie. The story was deleted twice from this website for some unknown reason, so I'm just posting this chapter to tell all my readers that I won't be reposting the story here anymore. I know I didn't violate any of the ff. net guidelines, and I'm really frustrated that they keep deleting it, saying I did something I didn't do. So, if you still want to read this story, you can find it at several different fanfiction sites, the links are listed on my profile page, so go ahead and click on my name to find them. If you are a new reader and want to read the first part of the story you can do the same and find the links on my profile page. Or if you want, you can leave me your email address and I'll be happy to send you the chapters as soon as I finish writing them.

I'm really sorry, I know it inconveniences everyone, but I'm afraid that if my story gets deleted again, they're going to revoke my account as well, so I decided to not risk it. I'm so sorry!

Anyway, here's the next chapter (it's unbetaed, but I'll replace it with the betaed version asap), I made it nice and long to make up for not posting a new chapter in a long time. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and Happy Christmas everyone!

Enjoy....

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: An Interesting Train Ride **

"I still cannot believe you had to dress up as Slytherins," Ron commented with sympathy. He handed the stack of Muggle pictures he had just finished looking at back to Hermione who sat opposite him. "It must've been horrible."

The four Gryffindors sitting in the comfy yet slightly small compartment felt the Hogwarts Express give a slight lurch as it started to depart from the platform. They had arrived at King's Cross Station not more than five minutes ago. Fortunately though, they managed to obtain an empty compartment all to themselves near the back of the train.

"It wasn't too dreadful," Hermione responded honestly. She looked down at the top picture of the stack and smiled. It was a group shot of her, Todd, Ginny, James (Crabbe), and Jonathon (Goyle). They were all decked out in the standard Slytherin house uniform, complete with a blinking round button reading either 'Support CEDRIC DIGGORY', 'The REAL Hogwarts Champion', or 'POTTER STNKS'. At first, Ginny had flat out refused to don such an anti-Harry emblem. She had even considered changing into a Hufflepuff uniform in lieu of sporting the detestable badge. But after a reminder from Hermione that if she were to change into the yellow and black robes she would surely have to wear the pin (considering that Cedric was from Hufflepuff), the young Gryffindor had reluctantly accepted, and she, Hermione, and Todd had walked out of the wardrobe trailer primed and eager to film their scene.

The shooting itself was rather exhausting to say the least, even to Hermione and Ginny who were only background extras. The scene had consisted of watching the actors that portrayed Cedric, Fleur, Krum, and Harry walk into the enclosure in turn while the crowd went wild with applause, cheering, and/or derision. Much to Hermione and Ginny's dismay, they did not film any action sequences of the First Task since that part of the movie would be filmed at the studio in front of a green screen. Despite the lack of thrilling incidents, the filming had taken more than five hours and numerous amounts of takes. However, the whole experience was still well worth it.

Since Todd, James, and Jonathon were not assigned any lines in the scene, the girls were allowed to sit with them in the gigantic grandstand, where the group had entertained themselves splendidly during that time. In between takes the boys would try to make them laugh by cracking jokes on each other and telling humorous stories that took place on and around the set. The girls had quickly developed a fondness towards the phony Slytherins, and when the shooting was over they ardently asked the guys if they would take a picture with them to keep as a souvenir.

Hermione flipped to the next picture in the stack and her smile grew even wider. Noticing this, Ginny, who was sitting next to her, leaned over slightly to see what had made the brunette so elated. Seeing the picture of Todd and Hermione dressed as Slytherins with his arm wrapped gently around her waist and huge grins on both their faces, the youngest Weasley knew exactly what she was thinking.

Ginny had offered to take that particular picture after observing the casual flirtation that took place between the two throughout the day. She could tell that their feelings for each other were mutual and had suggested the two take a picture together. She remembered the shy looks they sent one another after her resourceful idea, and found it rather amazing what cute a couple they actually made. To think that Hermione Granger and a Malfoy look-a-like would look good together, go figure.

"Slytherin house isn't that bad," Ginny agreed, smiling at the thoughtful expression on her friend's face. "Right Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione inquired. She lifted her gaze from the picture in her hands and shook her head slightly in order to clear her thoughts. She turned to Ginny who lifted a brow in question, but had a knowing grin on her face. "Oh, yes. No, they're not that bad."

Ron scoffed loudly from the other side of the compartment, initiating the girls to glance over at him. "I swear you two have gone completely mental." He shook his head in disbelief and shifted to face Harry who was sitting next to him. "Can you believe them? Slytherin isn't that bad they said. Next thing you know they'll be discussing how buff they think Malfoy is," he said sarcastically. "I mean honestly!"

Ginny laughed inwardly at the irony of her brother's accusation, for indeed the two girls had already held such a discussion. Actually, the conversation had been about how attractive they thought Todd was, but since Todd and Malfoy look so much alike, it was in essence like fawning over Malfoy as well.

She turned to glance at Hermione, curious to see what her reaction would be. She found the intelligent witch examining the floor, a somewhat guilty expression gracing her face and a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Yeah right Ron," Harry said with a laugh. "Like anyone would ever think that that albino ferret was even remotely attractive."

With that, Hermione's head dropped even lower in an attempt to hide the ever growing coloring of her face.

Just before anyone other than Ginny could notice, however, the compartment door slid open, revealing several bodies on the other side and effectively cutting off any of the previous conversation.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Neville Longbottom asked as he entered the room. Greetings were thrown around as he, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas found places to sit in the fairly cramped space. Ron's eyes cautiously followed Dean as he automatically made his way over to Ginny. He threw Harry a few worried glances before his baby sister and her boyfriend sat down next to each other, the latter with his arm around the former.

The next few minutes were spent catching up on how everyone spent their holiday, or more accurately, how everyone other than Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny spent their holiday. For whenever one of them would be asked how their summer went, the subject would be immediately redirected. Everything was going quite adequately for awhile. The three new occupants did not seem to notice anything unusual, until Seamus spotted something in Hermione's hands.

"Are those Muggle pictures Hermione?" he asked, clearly recognising what they were from his half-muggle background.

"Oh, er… yes," she replied nervously, bringing them closer to her chest so no one would be able to see what was on them.

"What are they of? Are they from this summer?" Dean asked eagerly, he leaned forward to see if he could take a peek at the photos.

Hermione looked over to Harry and Ron, unsure of what she should reply. _What do I say? I can't let them see these pictures. They'll think… they'll think - hell I don't even know what they would think, but I can't let anyone see them! _

Harry and Ron both stared back at her with wide eyes, also uncertain of how to answer. _So much for their help_, Hermione thought grimly. She quickly turned in her seat to glimpse at Ginny. If there was _anyone_ who could get them out of a jam like this it would be her. The little redhead seemed to be thinking of something to say, her eyes unfocused as she chewed on her lower lip in thought.

Hermione frowned slightly. _Great, she doesn't know what to say either. _She knew she had to make it seem like the photographs were of nothing of importance so that no one would be interested in taking a look at them.

"No, they're just some pictures of… erm…" Hermione paused for a moment.

"Grass!" yelled a voice from across the compartment. Everyone turned to look at Ron, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Grass?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, rather proud to have thought of something before anyone else had. "Nothing special. It's just grass."

Silence ensued for the next thirty seconds before someone asked incredulously, "Why would anyone take pictures of grass?"

Ron paled a little at the question. He didn't know why anyone would want to take photographs of grass. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea where the concept of having pictures of grass came from. Why did he have to say grass? Why couldn't he have said something else? Clouds he could have covered, trees - maybe, but grass? Who the hell takes pictures of grass?

"Er… Hermione – she… she just happens to like grass that's all," Harry offered. He too had no idea why Ron would suggest that the pictures were of grass, but nevertheless he wanted to help in anyway he could. And if he had to come up with a reason as to why anyone in their right mind would want to take pictures of grass, then he would. "You like grass don't you, 'Mione?"

At that point Hermione had her brows furrowed in confusion. _Grass! I don't bloody like grass! What are Harry and Ron thinking? Do they actually think they're helping here? Because they bloody well are not! _Hermione's head spun with thoughts as she tried to process what was being said_. I suppose if they think the pictures are of grass no one would be interested in seeing them_, she reasoned. _But GRASS?! I mean, come on._

"Yes, I like grass," she said reluctantly. "It's so… green."

"OK…" Dean replied, leaning back in his seat. Luckily, it seemed that he and Seamus had become uninterested in viewing the photos at this point (who would want to look at pictures of grass after all), and soon a new conversation was started. After a while Hermione began to relax, and she reached for her rucksack to put the photos safely inside.

"Hermione, do you think I can have a look at those photos?" Neville inquired, holding out his arm so she can hand him the photographs. "I've never seen Muggle photos before."

"No!" four voices exclaimed simultaneously.

Neville withdraw his arm instantaneously as if he'd been burned. He looked around inquisitively, curious as to why such an outburst had occurred. Hermione sheepishly began to explain, but before she could even open her mouth, the sound of the compartment door being open was heard again, and all heads turned to see who it was.

"Hello," said a vague voice.

"Hi, Luna."

Luna Lovegood stood at the doorway to the compartment with a dreamy visage reflected on her face and her wand tucked securely behind her ear. She was already wearing her school robes and had a blue and bronze prefect badge pinned precariously on her chest.

"The prefect meeting is to start in a few minutes," she stated thoughtfully, staring at Ron.

"Oh no! How can I have forgotten?" Hermione exclaimed in a fluster. She hurriedly stuffed the pictures in her bag and stood up. "Come on, Ron, let's go."

"Hey, wait for me!" Ginny called out as she got up from her seat and began to follow Luna, Hermione, and Ron out the door.

Hermione paused in the corridor and turned around to face Ginny. "You made prefect?" she asked in surprise. Ginny nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Ginny said with a shrug. "With all that's been happening, I just didn't think it was all that important."

"Don't be silly Gin. Of course it's important," Hermione ascertained. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." She gave the younger girl a warm hug before they both set off on their way to the prefect carriage.

**oOoOo**

Draco sat in the magically enlarged prefect's compartment next to a scowling Pansy Parkinson. She had been babbling on relentlessly since the moment she spotted him stepping through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Fortunately, with Draco's mind focused on other more important areas at the moment, he had successfully managed to ignore her presence completely. Of course the silencing charm he placed on her the minute they got on the train also helped. _Thank Merlin summer's over and I finally get to use magic_, he thought.

Trying hard not to laugh at the pleading looks Pansy was sending him; Draco opted on focusing his gaze out the window and towards the passing landscape, hoping to enjoy at least a few more minutes of peace until the damn prefect's meeting started.

Up until now, things hadn't been as bad as he thought it would. No one really paid much attention to him at the station or when he was boarding the train. The students, as well as their parents, were too busy loading their trunks in the train and saying goodbye to each other to even notice the son of a Death Eater walk passed them. Draco didn't mind the lack of attention of course, because at least no one was whispering behind his back or sneering at him. Well, maybe Pansy was sneering at him now, but she doesn't really count.

No, the only thing that counted right now was that his father was back and out of incarceration. With the absence of the dementors since before the summer holiday started, Draco knew it wouldn't be long before a mass breakout from the notorious Wizarding prison would occur. Although it took a bit longer than he expected, Lucius Malfoy, as well as many others, had managed to escape from Azkaban early this morning without the Ministry's knowledge. The escape had been brilliantly scheduled at the most opportune moment imaginable, during the hearing of the ex-Minister of Magic.

A week ago Fudge had been accused of negligence in his duty as head of the Ministry by the Wizengamot. After the confirmation of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named numerous rumors had been thrown around about him, charging that he had in fact known the truth and was covering it up in exchange for a hefty sum. Some believed that he was actually in coalition with the Dark Lord and was trying to bid his Master time. Others, however, alleged that Fudge was just too daft to do anything to ensure the Wizarding world's safety and had foolishly decided on feigning ignorance rather than doing the smart thing and asking Dumbledore for help. Whatever the accusation might be, the full Wizengamot had agreed that a hearing would be in order to determine the faith of one Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

It was commonly predicted that Fudge would most definitely be replaced as Minister and subsequently demoted to some menial position. Perhaps he would become an assistant to the Junior Undersecretary of the Head of personnel for the Floo Regulations Panel, or some other status of insignificance. At any rate, an impeachment of a Minister of Magic has never once occurred since the Ministry began in the 1600s, and as such, the trial being held had become somewhat of a media frenzy since it was announced to the public. Since it was acclaimed as being the most consequential trial to ever be held in Wizarding history, the WWN, a.k.a. the Wizarding Wireless Network, had consented on broadcasting the hearing live.

Thus, the premise of the ingenious scheme of freedom had come forth. Although Draco was unaware as to the elaborate details the plan entailed, he knew that the breakout itself had taken place right before the final verdict was announced, which consequently was the exact moment every other witch and wizard was glued to the Wizard's Wireless.

Lucius had refused to reveal the particulars of his morning activity to his son purely for safety reasons. He claimed that the less Draco knew, the harder it would be for anyone to get anything out of him. So after revealing only the basics of the escape, the rest of the father-son conversation lasted the whole of about seven minutes. Most of those seven minutes involved the older Malfoy reminding his son of some very critical information.

As far as Draco was concerned, his father's visit to the Manor had never taken place. Or at least that's what he was to say if he was ever asked. And as for the whereabouts of Lucius and the other criminals, he was to deny any knowledge of that too. Not that he would be lying about that though. The only thing he knew was that they would be staying under the Dark Lord's care. As for where or how long, Draco had no clue.

Regardless of wherever it was they were going to stay, they would need to gather some 'necessities' for their little sabbatical, including every single Dark Magic item they could get their hands on, and what better place to go for Dark magic items then the Malfoy family estates.

After the house-elves had cleared out the entire contents of the large compartment under their drawing room floor, all that was left was for father and son to say their goodbyes. First, however, Draco had quickly informed his father about the mysterious Malfoy fraud, and his unknown connection to Potter. Lucius had agreed that there was cause to be suspicious, claiming that anything that had to do with Potter was bound to be in relation to the Dark Lord. He deduced that it probably had to do with some sort of scheme they were trying to cook up. He ordered Draco to uncover all he could about them, and to inform him immediately if he finds anything of significance. Draco was also advised not to tell anyone that he knew there was someone going around as himself. That way Potter and his crew won't be as guarded about anything. Besides, who was there for him to tell?

Draco stared blankly at the trees speeding by as he reflected on the answer to that question. He couldn't tell Crabbe and Goyle of course, they were rather daft when it came to… just about anything it seems.

_Like they'd understand what I was saying, _Draco thought with a scowl_. Hell, if they can't even comprehend the words 'soap' or 'shower', they couldn't possibly know what the words 'fraud', 'scheme', or 'the' mean. _Draco sighed in bitter contempt._ Pansy's no better either_, he conceded. _She'll most certainly just go blabbing to everyone that I finally let her in on something that everyone else will know my business before I'm even done explaining things to her_. _The damn woman needs to learn when to shut her mouth before I shut it for her permanently._

Speaking of the nosy trollop, Draco could now feel her eyes on him. _She's probably still angry about the charm I put on her, _Draco concluded_. Serves her right for being so annoying._

Refusing to concede to Pansy's intense stare Draco kept his gaze out the window. However, that bothersome tingly feeling you get when you know someone is watching started to wear on him, and he finally gave in and looked at her.

Miraculously though, Pansy wasn't looking at him. _Wow that's a first_, Draco thought in amazement. He noticed that she was turned in the opposite direction and was absorbed in something else entirely. Curious, Draco peered around her to see what it was that held her attention.

_What in Merlin's name?! When did all these people get here? _Now that he was free to focus on his surroundings, Draco realised that the prefect compartment was now completely full. Almost every head was turned to the front of the room where the Head Boy and Head Girl were situated. It was then he noticed that they were both speaking. _I guess the meeting just started_, he deduced as he strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"Now that you've all been informed of the rules, duties, and events of this year, you are free to go as soon as you receive the schedule of nightly patrols," the Head boy announced.

"And don't forget that the next prefect meeting will be held in two weeks," the Head Girl added.

Bemused, Draco stopped listening. _What the balls! The meeting's over? Why didn't anyone tell me it even started? _He shrugged indifferently. _Oh well, no matter. It's probably just the same old load of chuff each year anyway._

As soon as he was handed a sheet of parchment with the schedule of patrols for the next two weeks, he stood up and started for the door, eager to get away from Pansy as soon as possible. After a few steps, however, the odd tingly feeling of someone watching him resurfaced. Draco quickly looked to his right, hoping to catch whoever it was that was looking at him before they could look away. Surprisingly, he caught the gaze of a set of cinnamon brown eyes from clear across the room. They bore into him bluntly for a few seconds before realising that he was looking straight back at them.

Draco smirked openly as the owner of said eyes hastily looked away. At that moment she was gently nudged out of the way and lead to the door.

_Well that was interesting, _he thought smugly.

**oOoOo**

"Come on, 'Mione," Ginny began, prodding Hermione slightly on her side to get her attention. "I just heard Ron mumbling something about getting to the compartment so he can have a bit of a 'chat' with Dean."

Hermione's cheeks flushed just a tad as she kept her eyes to the floor. She hadn't heard a word Ginny said, but she silently followed as the youngest Weasley took hold of her arm and led her towards the door.

"Ron can be such a barmy git sometimes. He doesn't even have a reason to dislike Dean." The redhead continued to lead the way through the crowd of prefects, desperate to reach the back of the train before her brother could. "It's not like we're that serious or anything. We haven't even kissed yet for goodness sake."

The brunette remained quiet, unaware of the conversation or her surroundings.

"He is a nice bloke though, especially compared to that no good prat Michael. I don't get why Ron doesn't trust him. I mean, they are dorm mates after all, so he should know what a good guy he is, right?" Ginny slowed her hurried pace into an idle walk when she noticed the other girl's lack of response. After a few moments of silence, she stopped completely in the middle of an empty corridor half-way down the train. She let go of Hermione's arm and turned to look at her.

"Hermione, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied impassively, her head still down. She still felt a tad embarrassed from what had just occurred in the prefect's compartment.

Ginny deliberated for a few seconds before deciding not to press her further. "All right then." She started to walk once again, forcing Hermione to follow. Once they had passed two more carriages Ginny tried to continue the conversation. "You think Dean's a good guy, don't you?"

"Dean? Yeah, he seems really sweet," Hermione said truthfully, fixing the strap of her bag when it slipped a bit off her shoulder.

"Oh he is!" Ginny exclaimed. "I owled him a few times over the summer, before we got caught up in all that… other business, you know?"

Hermione smiled slightly at the younger girl's choice of words. "Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, he was telling me all about his little brothers and sisters and how much he misses them when he's away at school. Every time he goes home he brings each of them a present from the Wizarding world because they're always asking him about it. He keeps hoping that one of them will be chosen to go to Hogwarts as well, but so far he's the only magical one in his family."

"Well that's because his father was a wizard." Hermione reasoned candidly.

Ginny halted in her tracks and stared at Hermione in confusion. "What are you talking about? Dean's a Muggle-born."

"No he's not," the older girl insisted. "His mum and stepdad are both Muggles, but his dad was a wizard." She paused briefly before adding, "That's what we read on the author's website remember?"

"No."

"Oh. I guess I was the only one who read it then."

"Apparently!" Ginny exclaimed in exasperation, causing Hermione to look back at her sheepishly. "What did she say about it?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering. "She said that Dean's father never informed his wife of what he really was in order to protect her and Dean. He had to walk out on them when Dean was young for their own safety. He was then killed by Death Eaters after refusing to join Voldemort."

Ginny gasped. "That's so horrible," she whispered, shocked. "Does he know?"

Hermione shook her head in sorrow. "I doubt it."

"Wow, do you think we should tell him?"

"No, I don't think we should. I'm sure Dumbledore knows all about it, and if he didn't find it appropriate to tell him himself, I don't think we should," Hermione reasoned.

"I suppose," Ginny agreed reluctantly. "Has the author reveal anything else recently," she asked curiously as they began to make their way to the back of the train for the third time.

"Yes she has. I've written them all down. I'll show them to you guys as soon as we get a chance," she promised. "We should probably see Dumbledore about them as well. Hopefully he might be able to figure out who the author is now."

"Sounds good. Did you find out anything else that was interesting?"

"There was this one thing," Hermione replied vaguely. Ginny shoot her an inquisitive look and she continued. "I'm not too sure what it could mean, but there's going to be a chapter dedicated to Malfoy in the next book."

"What do you mean 'a chapter dedicated to Malfoy'?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione did not answer right away as she thought about how to explain. "Well, the chapter is titled 'Draco's Detour', and it's supposedly centered around him."

"Really?" Ginny asked, intrigued. "Do you know what it's going to be about?"

"No," the brunette answered honestly. "But I've read some very interesting speculations."

"Oh?"

Hermione nodded. "It seems many people think that Malfoy will actually turn good in the end."

"Malfoy, good?" Ginny cried out in disbelief.

"There appears to be many Malfoy-redemption theories going around out there, and some of them actually seem to be quite convincing," Hermione admitted. They reached the last carriage of the train, but did not go into their compartment. They had long since forgotten their earlier haste of stopping Ron, and chose to stay outside and continue their conversation.

"You don't actually believe them do you?" Ginny inquired, studying the other girl's reaction carefully.

Hermione looked away from her sheepishly. "I don't know," she responded with a shrug.

Ginny gasped. "You do believe them, don't you?" she accused. Hermione did not answer. "Is that why you kept looking at him during the prefect's meeting?"

Caught by surprise, Hermione quickly returned her gaze to the redhead. "You noticed too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"Er, I mean… you notice – ugh!" Before she could even finish her sentence, the older Gryffindor was knocked to the floor, her rucksack and all its contents scattered on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going you skanky dolt!" Ginny yelled before pushing Goyle aside and leaning down to help Hermione pick up her belongings.

Goyle and Crabbe had just come tottering into the corridor, their arms laden with goodies from the lunch trolley. They grunted something intangibly, and walked right passed the two girls on the floor, too occupied with their treats to pay them any mind.

"Too bad they're nothing like Jonathon and James," Ginny commented. She handed Hermione the Transfiguration book and quill she had picked up. "We should come up with a charm to switch their personalities or something. It's not fair that we're stuck with them," she said, pointing towards the compartment the two Slytherins had entered. "When the replicas are so much better."

Hermione laughed softly as she stuffed the items into her bag. She turned around to see if there were any other items on the floor. She spotted her pictures piled up in a heap a little to her left, so she stretched out an arm to retrieve them. Right before her fingers could close around them, they were swiped up by another hand. Thinking that the person had come to help her collect her things, she looked up, ready to express her appreciation. However, the words were lost on her lips and her breath caught in her throat. Her heart beat relentlessly in her chest as her eyes landed on the tall figure standing in front of her.

"Well would you look at that. A Mudblood and a Weasel crawling on the ground. I'm glad the two of you have finally figured out where you belong." Draco Malfoy drawled, his right hand clutching the stack of Muggle photos.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe… interesting no? Finally some D/Hr interaction!!! Sorry if Hermione seemed a little OOC with all her daydreaming and her inability to think of excuses quickly, but it's just because she's feeling a bit flustered at the moment, or something… I dunno. I am sorry though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that! 

Here are the thank yous to those who were able to review the eighth chapter during the two days the chapter was up before the entire story freakin' got deleted:

Janie Granger, globyghost, padfoot-lover1, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, Moone, freakin-person, spitfirecracker, NitenGale, hope has no end, and SiRiUsRoXmYpOKaDoTsOxS

Thanks again to anyone who supported my story, even if you didn't review! I'm sorry once again for inconveniencing everyone, but I really hope you all stick with my story even if it's not on this site anymore.


End file.
